Ghost of You
by Sacred3
Summary: "Promise me that you will be back," she whispered into him. "I will be. But I have to go now." A story of before and after the battle of Camlann. Songfic. Arwen. Ghost of You: My Chemical Romance


_My guilty pleasure, another songfic. _

_I do not own Merlin (I just fangirl over it) nor do I own this song. They are respectively the property of BBC, Shine Ltd and My Chemical Romance._

This is the present

_This is past_

**This are the lyrics**

**Ghost of You**

**Song: Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance (one of the most epic bands in the world)**

_Guinevere, better known as Gwen to her friends was working on her embroidery underneath a small marquee that was erected to protect her from the winter cold and falling snow. She was wrapped in luxurious velvet and exotic furs, something that was fit for a queen. She sighed, never in her wildest dreams that she believed a girl like her, the daughter of a blacksmith, would become the Queen of Camelot._

_She looked up and saw her children playfully messing around with their father, Arthur, King of Camelot and High King of Albion. She watched in amusement for her son at the tender age of ten was trying to be serious and a proper knight, wielding his wooden sword. While her seven year old daughter recklessly charged into him and knocking them both down to the ground and into the white snow. Gwen stood up immediately to rush over to her 'brawling children'. Yet Arthur bent down to go separate them only to knocked down and join in the childish fray, with the both of them jumping on top of him and pounding him with the icy material. Arthur laughed as his children continued to barrage him with snow._

_She smiled at the sight._

_Then she spotted Merlin walking across the grounds in his billowing, blue robes, the same attire he once tried to get out of wearing. It appeared that Arthur spotted him too and put a finger to his lips, silencing his children. He then, reached out for a clump a snow to form a ball and threw it at the former manservant._

_It landed squarely on the side of his face. Her children laughed loudly at the prank and their father grinned at the victory. The raven hair man turned his head slowly with an annoyed yet mischievous expression to the trio (this looked most comical since the snow was sliding down his face) and with the flash of his eyes several snow balls formed and flew toward the trio. The three of them untangled themselves and leapt out of the trajectory of the mini balls whilst trying to form their own and attack the Court Sorcerer._

_Gwen sat back down onto her chair, imprinting this image into her memory._

**AGAGA**

**I never said I'd lie and and wait forever  
If I died we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try**

Arthur was covered in the grime of war. His armour no longer shone like the silver sun and no longer was it in one piece. Several sections of his armour have already been torn off, the links hazardly severed and grazing the bleeding wounds underneath, causing a painful friction.

He steeled his ice-blue eyes as he looked to at his enemy, Mordred, the man with an iridescent, black armour. He calmly stood before Arthur, his fingers expertly wrapped around his sword.

It was then that Arthur knew it was the end. But with regained vigour gripped Excalibur and charged to his enemy and they met with a clash of steel.

His last thoughts were of his wife and children, hoping that they would forgive him.

**At the end of the world or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever **

_Arthur began to lead his battalion out of the courtyard to meet the rest of his army at Camlann. His regal, red cape waved in the morning sun. Just as they started moving he heard a commotion from behind and then suddenly someone was tugging at his cape. He turned and saw Gwen, his queen, his wife, his soul mate. _

_Arthur quickly got of his horse to be embraced immediately by his wife, her faced buried in his chest sobbing softly. _

"_Promise me that you will be back," she whispered into him._

_He hugged her and stroked her wavy locks and replied, "I will be. But I have to go now."_

_He broke the embrace and kissed her shamelessly in front of his entire battalion. He then got back onto his horse and lead his men out._

"_I LOVE YOU!" the Queen cries._

_But he doesn't reply for he is determined to return and continues marching._

**Ever**  
**Get the feeling that you're never**  
**All alone and I remember now**  
**At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies**  
**She dies**

She is once again doing her embroidery, it was a small piece depicting the Pendragon crest. Her son continued with his training on his own, trying to emulate his father and her daughter, never to be one that followed the rules of society was kicking a ball around whilst she held her skirts above her ankle. The only person missing was her King, her husband, her soul mate.

**At the end of the world**  
**Or the last thing I see**  
**You are never coming home**  
**Never coming home**  
**Could I?**  
**Should I?**  
**And all the things that you never ever told me**  
**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**

_Merlin fitted the last piece of armour on Arthur and handed him his sword, Excalibur. He looked at his king with a serious expression only to be met with one of his own._

"_You don't have to do this anymore Merlin. You are no longer my manservant," commented Arthur._

"_I know, but who else is going to do it?" he grinned, attempting to lighten the mood but dampened with Arthur's reaction or lack thereof. _

_Arthur remained grim and expression stern. "Merlin," he said softly._

"_Yes Sire?"_

"_Look after Guinevere and the children for me would you?"_

"_Of course Sire," he automatically replies._

"_Thank you Merlin, for everything." With that he exited the tent to meet his army._

_For Merlin, it was one of the few times that Arthur has ever thanked him._

**Never coming home**  
**Never coming home**  
**Could I?**  
**Should I?**  
**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**  
**For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me**

She heard the noise of many men returning from war making their way into the courtyard. Gwen hitched her skirts up and made for the castle entrance to see her husband. She beckoned her children to follow suit and they hastily went with their mother to find their father amongst the army.

When she reached the courtyard all she saw was a bedraggled lot of knights and soldiers, many bleeding and wounded. She held her children close as she scanned the crowd of red and silver for her husband, who should have been at the head of the army but appeared not.

A familiar dark-haired man made their way to her. Merlin's robes were in tatters and his armour shredded in a unnatural manner in many places. His usually twinkling blue eyes were dull and face, solemn.

When he reaches her he slides to the ground, kneeling before her, trying to hold back his tears.

"Arthur is dead."

With those three words her world shatters and she too slides to the cold, cobble stone floor, joining Merlin to cry. Her children still hold their mother's hands, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

**If I fall  
If I fall  
(Down)**

.aaaaaaaaaa.

The funeral was grand affair Merlin noted. One fit for a King, the apparent Once and Future King. But he had failed his destiny and now reaped the rotting fruit of failure.

He was one of the last ones at the grand hall, only Gwen and the new Prince Regent and his sister the Princess remained. Merlin could see that the little ones were getting tired, not only from crying but because they haven't moved from the front of an empty altar (except for the gleaming, gold sword) in over eight hours.

Merlin took the Prince and the Princess' hands and lead them out of the room, leaving the Queen the grieve on her own.

She didn't even notice them leave until the next morning.**  
**

**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home  
never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna **

**AGAGA**

Eleven years on she watched with pride as her son ascended with a the gold crown upon his head. He was a perfect combination her and Arthur, it was so nostalgic watching his determined blue eyes sparkle before the crowd.

Gwen clapped with the crowd and turned to see her daughter who smiled at her, proud of her brother. It was a smile that once graced another face before her.

The Queen Mother continued clapping for he was still around within _their _children and herself.

_**The End**_

_Author's Note_

_My first Arthur x Guinevere but my OTP will still be Merlin x Morgana. I couldn't get this song out of my head so I decided to vent it out via fanfiction. Is this a tragedy or angst though? Please review if you enjoyed._


End file.
